Interludes
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: Collection of mini-tags, flash-fics and drabbles, little introspection and follow-up to the episodes of season 5- so beware of spoilers. Jane and Lisbon centric mostly, but will have the whole team.
1. Crimson Ticket Promo

A/n: Following last year's tradition, here there is my collection of drabbles and flash-fics to work as a follow-up, and sometimes a little introspection, to the episodes, chronogically in order as they'll be trasmitted. this year, though, I couldn't resist adding a little something for the promo, so... good countdown untill the season premiere!

* * *

_**5.1. promo**_

She pointed the gun at the target and fired, so many times they limbs actually hurt. At the end, she couldn't even see what she was actually shooting at, because her eyes were filled with tears.

She had believed him. despite the evidence, despite everything, she had actually believed him.

_There's something I've been meaning to tell you from a while…._

_Good luck, Teresa, Love you._

_What did I say? I was hyped up…_

She had believed him. She had assumed he was backing up because of Red John, because he thought he wasn't worthy her… and all the while…

_We were lovers. _

_Kiss me. _

She was just like Lorelai, a tool in his hands, a mean to and, and he didn't care, he never had. He just used and abused her to get to Red John, the rest was nothing to him.

If he loved her, he would have never left to Vegas in the first place, keeping her in the dark, letting her alone to suffer in silence because he was too busy being himself to just text her a simple hi.

If he loved her, he would have never slept with Lorelai, nor he would have kissed her.

And if he really was in love with her…. well, there was no saying what a man as obsessed with Jane could do. She knew that loving him was bad enough, but allowing herself to have him, it was even worse.

For Jane didn't belong to her. He didn't even belong to his family any longer, but to Red John alone, and if she… if they…

He had slept with Lorelai, he had kissed her. How could she say that, were they in a relationship, he wouldn't do the same to get his enemy?

Well, she actually knew the truth. Jane had betrayed his wife, cheated on her with Lorelai for his enemy, and considering what he had done to herself lately… she was pretty sure that sleeping around wouldn't be a problem, it if could mean getting his nemesis.

Loving Jane was a mistake. Allowing herself to actually believe in that love was even worse, and he knew it. that was why he was breaking her heart, was manipulating her.

Apparently, the only promise he had done that wasn't actually empty was when he told her that she couldn't stop him, no matter what.

Once upon a time, she had believed to be second best in his heart, but she was wrong. A screwdriver will always be a simple screwdriver, a mere tool.


	2. 5-1 Crimson Ticket

A/n: Following last year's tradition, here there is my collection of drabbles and flash-fics to work as a follow-up, and sometimes a little introspection, to the episodes, chronogically in order as they'll be aired.

* * *

Another piece of her heart broke as she looked at Jane. He wasn't so sure of himself any longer, so smug. He had told her he was ready to say and do everything with Lorelai in order to break her, that he was in control.

Right now, Jane looked anything but sure.

The light in his eyes was gone, as was the hope of getting Red John.

Patrick Jane wasn't so sure of himself, arrogant and smug. He wasn't in control any longer, on top of his game.

In his eyes, there was just regrets.

It had been for nothing.


	3. 5-2 Devil's Cherry

A/n: Following last year's tradition, here there is my collection of drabbles and flash-fics to work as a follow-up, and sometimes a little introspection, to the episodes, chronogically in order as they'll be aired.

* * *

She looks at his retreating form, him, seeking solace into the attic, his self-imposed punishment.

She shivers as the facts of the day run in her mind. Everything that has happened lately. Everything that she has said, heard.

Jane's falling over the edge, she knows it. even Rigsby and Cho know it. and they are talking about it. Cho never shares. And if he does…

She remembers Jane's words from earlier the day, about drugging himself in order to hallucinating not being the way he does thing. But he told about seeing his Charlotte, now almost an adult, and she knows his pain, she knows his regrets.

She also knows that look.

A part of her would like to run to him and tell him everything's all right, would beg him to return to them, to let them help.

But after being alone and distant for so long, she doesn't know if she still is supposed to be his caretaker.


End file.
